Goodbye Yellow Brick Road
| aired = April 29, 2010 | title_image = Gabriel McDow tied down on a bed for the Raven River experiments | writer = Dawn Prestwich Nicole Yorkin | director = Nick Gomez | guest_cast = Annabeth Gish as Lita Michael Massee as Dyson Frost Barry Shabaka Henley as Agent Vreede Lee Garlington as Carline Ravi Kapoor as Malik Ron Orbach as Carl Corey Dominic Rains as Kahmir with James Callis as Gabriel McDow and Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel | co-starring = Lennon Wynn as Charlie Sarah Ripard as Dr. Rupin Verma Catherine McGoohan as Dr. Candace Weaver Stacy Hall as Ralph Marquessa Moreland as Ultrasound Technician Afshin de Jesus Hashemi as Waiter Sina Amedson as Taliban gunman | uncredited = }} "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" is the eighteenth episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired in the United States on April 29, 2010 on ABC. Janis Hawk is secretly recuited twice. The Mosaic Investigation learns that the blueprints Mark discovered are for a form of date computer. Mark Benford discovers that the white queen on his Mosaic Investigation wall contains a valuable clue. Olivia Benford encounters the enigmatic Gabriel McDow. Janis is ordered to kill. Summary Previously on FlashForward * Aaron telling Stan that Tracy has been kidnapped and that he's going to Afghanistan. * Gabriel approaching Olivia about the Raven River experiments. * Dyson telling Demetri about “thousands of engineered flashforwards”. * Simon telling Philippe that it's necessary anchor the consciousness to protect oneself from another blackout. * Dyson saying “You're gonna be saved by the lady you see every day” and being shot by Alda. * Janis talking Jane Parker and Demetri about her intended pregnancy and that she is pregnant. * Janis telling Simon that his message has been received. and Janis find the ring hidden in the white queen.]] Janis' past Two years before the blackout, Janis meets Lita and tells her about her training, including the “Yellow Brick Road”, an obstacle course. Lita tells Janis that she's a headhunter and wants to recruit Janis for “multitasting”. Lita sends Janis to Carline, an associate of a dubious organization covered as pet store owner or employee. She sets up Janis with an aquarium so she has an excuse to go to the pat store every couple of months. It's Janis' assignment to be the best agent she can be, lay in wait and earn the trust at the bureau. shows Vreede and Olivia where the Raven River experiments took place.]] What Gabriel knows Gabriel shows up in the Benford's living room and wants to talk to Olivia. He tells her some details from events in her past, like a Pixies concert. When rumbles on that he has some much to tell her Olivia eventually freaks out and calls for the FBI agent in front of her house. This causes Gabriel to flee the scene, but only after he warned Olivia not to buy coffee today "from the man that looks like Mr. Clean". When Olivia arrives at Angeles Hospital, a car has crashed into the coffee stand, presumably killing the owner, a bold caucasian man. Back at home, she checks old photo albums to find that Gabriel has been right – down to details such as the color of her hat or dress. Later Olivia talks to Shelly Vreede about Gabriel. She mentions that he talked about "Raven River" again. Because Dyson Frost talked to Demetri about the Raven River experiments, too, Vreede has a report ready. He tells Olivia about Raven River Hospital in Arizona, a hospital specializing in schizophrenia and autism. The hospital has been shut down in the 1980s due to "controversies". Vreede and Olivia drive to Arizona to check out the hospital. It's deserted, but when Olivia starts looking through a heap of paper Gabriel shows up again. He tells them that he and Kent Nelson were participants in the Raven River experiments. The participants were "put to sleep" and had flashforwards of varying distance. Afterwards, the participants – presumably all with eidetic memory – had to write down every little detail they observed. The experiments were overseen by Dyson Frost. When Vreede tells Gabriel that Frost is dead, he replies "the early worm catches the bird". Gabriel tells Olivia that she is "going the wrong way". The he had seen her in Havard and they were friends – and that she is supposed to be with Lloyd, according to his flashes. He continues that Olivia "has to be there for things to come" and that she is a piece of the puzzle which "they" can't solve without her. Janis' present and Carline study the blueprints that were found in Dyson's bag.]] and Malik in Kandahar.]] Trivia Production Notes * * *Michael Massee (Dyson Frost) appeared without lines. Unanswered Questions General * Is Janis Hawk really working for Carline and the Global Blackout conspiracy, or for Marshall Vogel and the CIA? * Is the ring that was inside the white queen the "missing ring" from ? * Why did Janis get up to carry an USB drive to the forensics guys? I'm sure "digital forensics" would have an email address. Flashes